Bloodlines
by Ghost Of Bellatrix
Summary: SSHG and very dark themes warning, if M ratings offend you, turn back now. Ignoring books six and seven, 'High Prefect' Hermione finds out that there's a lot more to being adopted when after years of abuse, she no longer has to endure their sick tortures.
1. Prologue: And She Pulled The Trigger

Authors Note: This is the first story I've done on this site for Harry Potter… Erm… VERY dark background to this story, rated M for a reason, a lot of confusing bloodlines and etc. The important part is, you don't know who you can trust when you can't trust Dumbledore.

* * *

**Prologue: And She Pulled The Trigger**

This year at Hogwarts had been different. As usual, the Golden Trio stuck together, but there was tension between the only female and the red head. He kept doing things that would cause her to stop and yell at him for no particular reason. No one read too far into it. She was a female, after all.

The Defence against the dark arts classes had certainly been interesting. A woman whose skin was white as snow taught them. And she wasn't snow white. Her name was Sara De Tyren. No one knew much about her, but she and Professor Snape were caught at odd moments arguing. The Slytherins adored her, and Hermione approved of her teaching, but not her personally.

She was a vampire, apparently she was about three thousand years old, and she had certain similarities to Professor Snape, but you wouldn't notice it unless you were looking for it- The shiny black hair, the obsidian black eyes and their height similarities. Although their physiques certainly didn't match. While she was about an inch shorter than Professor Snape, she was rather shapely. The students never commented badly on the fact that she was a bit chubby, some of the boys had commented on her saying 'that's a real woman'. It must have sprouted from the fact that she was infinitely beautiful. Professor Snape, in comparison, appeared to be tall and thin, and his features were hardly something to boast about.

Hermione Granger was the High Prefect, of course. And with three short weeks left in the year, all exams over and done with, simply relaxing and learning extracurricular things, she began to slip, falling down hard and fast. No one quite knew what was wrong with her, only that she somehow managed to get into strange positions and not be able to get herself out. Her appearance fell from thick dark brown curls to a wiry mass of tangles, from a carefully set poker face to one of utter misery, from a voluptuous body underneath her robes, to barely able to stand.

And this is how it nearly ended…

* * *

**Hermione's Point Of View**

I put the gun to my head. If Dumbledore told me that my home was a safe place to go to, then so was hell. I don't need him. I don't need to have the pressure of being part of the Golden Trio. I'm tired of fighting for myself and for the 'greater good'. Screw them all. If no Voldemort is the greatest good I'll ever get, then I don't want it.

The mortal sin… suicide. Hell is safer than home. Hell doesn't hurt like home. Burning flesh, an endless torture, is nothing compared to what I felt at home.

Seems pretty tragic that such an intelligent girl like me would be grabbing razors and slicing herself open, doesn't it? Yeah… Well every other intelligent girl hasn't been through what I have. Perhaps one or two in a million, but definitely not all of them.

And so the sharp pain hits… Funny, when you truly want to end your life, the pain is duller… It hurts more when you're just screwing around slicing yourself open for the pain. This is dull, this is blunt pain and this is death.

To cut… To bleed… This time I won't live to see the sunrise. I couldn't leave without a note of farewell, cliché as it is. Hell. Bleeding and cutting is the least I can do to myself.

I hope Harry understands why I did it. Ron should tell him when I'm gone.

Fuck Ronald. Fuck Dumbledore. Neither of them cared, neither of them listened or understood. 'That's right Hermione, just keep reading up on Voldemort, keep reading and finding out how to save the day. All will be well if you just marry me when we're of age, and never leave me, Hermione'. I hate him. He's still fooling around with Lavender, and he thinks I don't know? Some brightest witch of the century I'd be if I didn't know.

The sad part is- I don't even love Ron. I just dated him to make myself feel good, selfish as I know I am, it worked. For about three minutes.

Harry… He doesn't know about what I'm doing. He's too preoccupied with his boy-who-lived responsibilities to even send a second glance in my direction when I would purposely throw myself down five flights of concrete stairs, just because I liked the pain.

Five weeks in the infirmary and a very stern talking to from Madam Pomfrey later, I jumped out of a third story window.

How do I live through that, I wonder?

But I still love him. He'd protect me if he didn't have the entire United Kingdom to defend.

At least I tell myself that, anyway.

I reach up onto the plain stone wall, in the plain stone room and leave my cliché goodbye message, arm scratching along the grey bricks as I wrote with my entire forearm.

'_I'm so sorry._

_You're like my brother, Harry, but I can't do this._

_I'm so sorry.'_

I stood up and looked at the self inflicted wounds. No. I'm right. I can't put a child through a life of them knowing that they were a result of rape. 'Where's daddy?' 'He's your grandfather, child.'

It's not possible in any way to do that to a child. Death is the better option. All those years, I managed to destroy all my children. I've been pregnant about five times, this is the sixth. I've thrown myself down stairs, I've fallen out of windows, crashed my brooms, stabbed myself, caused my spells to backfire, thus killing the other soul within myself…

I'm out of plausible excuses. If I end myself, then no more pain comes to innocent souls. I no longer need to throw myself down stairs. I no longer hurt myself to save the innocence of another.

I no longer believe in myself. It's all that held myself together for the majority of my life. Who do I have left if I don't have myself? To bring a little bit of humour to my death, I've inscribed a phrase on the bullet: _Do you want to be liberated?_

Say yes to pull the trigger.

Finally, I'm going to some place safe. I say yes.

And I pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Severus' Point Of View**

I knew someone was going to kill them self in the room of requirement tonight.

I don't proclaim to be a Seer, but I do have more talent than Sybil Trelawney, that's for certain. I don't know who would do it, but I had to stop them. I ran to the room of requirement walking past the door three times, I thought one line with the background image of the back of a curly haired girl, the weapon to her head. I had a fair idea of who it was, but she's just as important as anyone else. House rivalries aside.

'_I need to save her. I need to save her. I need to save her.'_

And the door appeared. So I burst through, wand at the ready.

"_Expelliarmus!_" I snarled, the metal weapon flying out of her hand with a clatter against the wall and floor, while she was thrown in the opposite direction, the perfect imagery would have been a rag doll being flung across a room, it's exactly what she looked like.

She looked up, confusion and irritation displayed across her face. She took in her surroundings, starting with me, and looked shocked at what she saw.

She wasn't the only one receiving the shock. I took one look at her and saw that it was the High Prefect. The good, old efficient Hermione Granger, High Prefect.

"You insipid chit, what do you think you're doing?" I sneered at her. Of all the times she tried to kill herself, she was going to use a _gun_ this time.

"Killing myself. And if you don't mind, I'd like to complete the job." She said, attempting to pick herself up off the floor, but I simply waved my wand to keep her down for a few minutes.

"Why would you do that?" It wasn't enough that I had to deal with her throwing herself out windows on a regular basis, but now she was going to kill herself and she couldn't even be unconscious for the occasion.

"Go ask your owner, Dumblefuck, maybe he'll enlighten you as to my situation, you greasy git. Now get the fuck out so I can fucking finish myself off!" I shook my head as she screamed at me.

"Miss Granger, thirty points from Gryffindor for obscene language, now kindly come with me, we're going to visit Professor McGonagall."

"How about I tell you to fuck yourself?" She waved her hand at me, sending a wandless spell, causing me to crash against the door and stay there. I tried to wriggle free from the door, but it was like I'd been glued to it.

She stood up and looked at me. "Release me at once, Miss Granger!" I managed to hiss.

"I'm sorry, sir, I have to do this. I have to end it here tonight. Tell Ginny I'm sorry, but the rest of the Weasley's really need to fuck each other… Inbred bunch of wankers…" She walked across the room, her feet splashing lightly in her puddles of blood, picking up the gun and pointing it at her temple.

"Why?" I at least wanted to know this much.

"I'm correcting the existence of two lives." She muttered, looking me in the eyes. "Tell them about my note, won't you?"

And Hermione pulled the trigger.

* * *

_Reviews are loved. This is the prologue. If you think it's crap, I'll just remove it and pretend it never existed :)_

_-Bella_


	2. All Singing, All Dancing, All Bellatrix

Authors Note: Hey, everyone. I got my first reviews for this story, I'm so pleased with myself (well. More the fact that it was a GOOD bunch of reviews :3) remember, if you like this fic, and you've got SS/HG friends, refer it to them, too : ) The more the merrier! In this chapter, Hermione begins to deal with her woes, but after what she's been through, it's still difficult.

* * *

**All Singing, All Dancing, All Bellatrix **

** Severus' Point Of View**

It was minutes until the spell released me. I knew exactly who could bring back someone from the dead, if it were done by Muggle means. Magical deaths are permanent, Muggle deaths… are merely inconvenient wounds.

I fell to the floor, unable to hold myself up. For an annoying chit, she's certainly very good with her magic. I crawled as fast as I could to her body, noticing the extreme amount of blood pouring from her head.

I tapped her on the face, trying to see if she'd wake up. Of course it was pointless- She'd just shot herself in the head. I called her name, and turned her head towards me, but she wasn't responding. She simply stared at me, her eye makeup tainted her face with black streaks, her brown curls shrouding her face. The blood running over her body looked like she'd almost been drained of every last drop. Her black satin night dress just clung to her body as it began to become more drenched in the young woman's blood.

There's only one place I could take her now, and I know the woman in question would be only too pleased to see me bring someone home. The only question… Is can I trust a 'psychopath'?

* * *

**Hermione's Point Of View**

I awoke in a mass of white. Lots and lots of white. I saw a friendly face, I would have thought it was Tonks, were it not for the visible Dark Mark over her wrist.

"Oi, girly, sit still and stop hurting yourself, would you? You're not going to do any good to that stupid gunshot wound of yours. Took me all night to repair your brains." She said. She sounded friendly enough. So what was with the Dark Mark?

"Who are you?" I saw her toss her black hair over her shoulder, long and very straight. Her black dress took me by surprise, but there are stranger people out there as far as clothing was concerned.

"What, don't you recognize your second cousin, Hermione?" She laughed. She sounded like a maniac, but I didn't have any reason not to trust her. "I'm Bellatrix Lestrange Black, and you're Hermione Jane Leanne Granger, born sixteen years, three months, five days and six hours ago, adopted by two... Oh! Please forget that last bit... Hrmm... Pleased to be finally meeting your acquaintance!"

I gaped at her. "You mean, Bellatrix Lestrange, the Death Eater that tortured Mr. And Mrs. Longbottom to insanity?" And she really is a psychopath. "And I'm adopted?"

"Shh! I told you to forget that bit! And yes. But I have my reasons for driving them mad... Curses to Dumbledore… Lying in order to complete a pointless cause." She started talking to herself before looking up at me and smiling. "Severus brought you here. Only I know how to turn dead people into living people… Shhh! It's a secret!" She giggled, but then continued "But at least now you can carry the title 'living dead girl'. Do you think that's cool?"

I blinked a few times. "You mean… My potions professor stops me from killing myself and brings me to a Death Eater to get healed? Are you going to kill me yet, or do I have to tell you that I'm Harry Potter's best friend?"

She laughed like a lunatic (again) before continuing. "Now, child. I am a Slytherin, you know that, but Dumbledore… And ninety percent of Gryffindor have issues with us. We're not all bad, you see? I healed you, all your scars are gone!" She grabbed out one of my arms and poked it.

"Yes, I can see that-"

"Just wait, I'll bring in the Dark Lord. He'll explain everything."

I stared at her. She was going to bring Voldemort into the room. And I'm a Muggle Born witch, and Voldemort is the biggest Muggle Born hater ever.

Bellatrix bounded out of the room and came back with said Dark Lord, who I stared at, wide eyed and totally confused.

"Do settle down, I'm not going to hurt you." He chuckled at me, his swishy robes swirling around him as he took a seat.

"Lord Voldemort!" I squeaked out my sort-of greeting. Who was this giant pale bald man and why is he chuckling at me?

"Please, call me Tom. Dumbledore is the only man I refuse to be called Tom by... He is indeed a manipulative bastard."

"He… Told me that my home was safe… I don't trust him any more." I mumbled, looking up at the man with bright red eyes, a dark evil wizard who had just asked me to call him Tom.

"Ah… I suggest you stick with me, then. I won't hurt you, silly girl. Once Severus has finished having a fag outside, I'll let him know you've awakened. Oh, don't expect to have us letting you go back to school, either. Dumbledore will tear you apart trying to find out what we've said to you."

I blinked a few times, trying to understand what he said. My head got so cluttered with important questions, I picked the least important first. "Professor Snape smokes?"

"No, child, he's homosexual." Voldemort rolled his eyes "Of course he's smoking. And he's a wizard, too, so he doesn't get that disgusting smell sticking to him or infectious diseases."

"Oh." Struggling to understand the situation I'd been placed in, I noticed a small black kitten scamper into the room. It jumped onto the bed and yowled at me, butting my hand with its head.

"Who are you?" I asked it, picking it up and stroking its head. It hissed at me, so I put it down quickly.

"Ah. That would be Sevvy. Severus is an unregistered animagus, did it in his second year of Hogwarts, the Marauders didn't know. They thought they were big shots by-" Bellatrix giggled, picking up the kitten and holding it, until it dug its claws into her shoulder. "OW!" She cried as Severus drew out her blood.

She dropped Professor Snape, who promptly turned back into a human, while Bellatrix muttered something about possessed cats and dogs, he turned to look at me.

"I hope you're impressed with yourself Miss Granger, you can't go back to school for the duration of Albus Dumbledore's lifespan." He glared at me as I tried to focus in on his face.

"It shouldn't be too long. He's got to be about one hundred years old already, hasn't he?"

Professor Snape's lips thinned before he spoke again. "One hundred and Sixty, actually."

I whistled lowly, impressed by the age of the man, hoping he'd die as soon as humanely possible.

"Where will I stay? You can't send me home! I won't go! I won't go, do you hear me?" I noticed my professor and the source of all evil exchange a glance before looking back at me.

"Child, I'd never send you back there." It was that said source of all evil that spoke to me. "I have seen your memories, neither Bella or Severus have seen them. It's up to you to show them those memories."

He seemed to be choosing his words carefully.

"I need to tell Harry I'm alive." I pleaded, looking up at my professor.

"I will have to think it through…" The tall professor answered.

"Good. I need to get out of this bed." I went to sit up, but was shoved down in a joint effort by Voldemort and Bellatrix.

"I went to the trouble of fixing you, you can stay still until you're properly fixed, right? You know that magic is hard to do, takes a lot out of you, I wouldn't want to be doing it again, oh! And the things required for such a spell! You should have seen me rushing all over Knockturn Alley!" She paused for a moment, taking in a deep breath before starting a singing jig. "I was here there and everywhere… Here there and everywhere… here there and everywhere" She sang, before suddenly coming to a snap stop and continuing.  
"just trying to get everything so _you_ wouldn't cark it!" She held her hands up to her throat and poked out her tongue and let her head fall to one side, as if to represent a sudden death.

Wow… Bellatrix can talk, that's for sure…

* * *

**Severus' Point Of View**

Back at school, everything was much the same as usual. Dumbledore announced Miss Granger's death on the week before the end of term. I kept my classes strict that day, making sure everyone worked, including my seventh years. Potter didn't look up from his work all lesson. His eyes were rimmed in red, he didn't bother hiding his tears as he wept openly for his best friend.

Mr Weasley, on the other hand, never looked happier. He was constantly looking across the room at Miss Brown, almost drooling over the trampy witch.

The absence of Miss Granger between the pair in my potions class was strange to look at. It was as if the class would never be complete without her.

When the bell rang, Mr Potter took the longest cleaning up his things. Mr Weasley and Miss Brown were out of the classroom rather quickly, I noticed. Third or fourth out the door.

As he was finishing packing his stuff away, he stared blankly at the ingredients, a fresh wave of tears consuming him.

"Hermione would have loved brewing this potion." Stuffing the rest of the things into his bag, he left the classroom.

I watched him leave. He was truly mourning the loss of his best friend, while I knew her to be safe and sound in the hands of many Death Eaters.

I sighed, waved my wand, lifting up the chairs, and left the classroom for the day.

Entering the Great Hall for dinner, I walked straight to my seat, sitting down and ignoring my food. I looked up, noticing that the Slytherin table weren't eating, but talking with their heads bowed.

Most of the Gryffindor table looked like someone had died. Well, to their knowledge, someone had. Mr Potter stared at his plate, not eating, while Mr Weasley sat unusually close to Miss Brown.

I remember Miss Granger told me something about these two students just after she awoke, but at the time I just thought she was paranoid.

If paranoia is seeing the pair necking the night after her 'death' is announced, I don't know what isn't. Mr Weasley and Miss Brown were eating each others faces in the middle of the Great Hall- No need to inform them that some people would like to keep their food in their stomach?

Mr Potter stared openly, disbelief and anger splashed across his face. He stood up, grabbed Mr Weasley by the back of the shirt and yanked him out of his seat, into the aisle between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor.

"How could you do this?" He snarled, pushing his friend in the shoulder. "She's been dead not even a week and you're snogging up with some tramp from her dormitory! How could you do this, Ron? You were going to marry her! You were going to marry her this Summer! Don't you remember that, Ron?"

He turned before he said or did something he'd regret when Mr Weasley, being the hothead he is, couldn't control his tongue and had to have the last say. "There are plenty of fish in the ocean. A dead one doesn't stop me from going for another one."

The analogy he used was rather confusing, but the message was clear- He didn't care about Miss Granger's death.

Mr Potter turned swiftly and looked back at his friend.

"What?" The word was hard to make out, he said it so lowly.

"You heard me." Mr Weasley snarled back, grabbing Miss Brown's shoulder.

Mr Potter said nothing but closed the two metre gap between himself and Mr Weasley. No words were exchanged from here on, but Mr Potter punched Mr Weasley in the face, causing him to fall unconscious to the floor. Even from the teacher's table, the sickening crack was heard.

By this point, Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore were standing around Mr Weasley, trying to have him regain consciousness, but without magic.

Mr Potter just stalked out of the hall, summoning his bag as he left.

* * *

**Hermione's Point Of View**

Now that Bellatrix had finally let me out of bed, she started showing me around the manor. It was a big manor.

Hell, we'd even started planning when I'm getting my stuff back. I'll be visiting dear old mum and dad in a few weeks to tell them how much I love them.

I know I'm going to kill them. I know I am. I want someone to go with me, because I can't apparate, but I'm sure if I did go alone, I could do it.

There is no forgiveness for their sins. I hope death treats them better than I treated them.

"Trixie?" I asked one day, as we recovered from duelling.

"Hm?" She answered, stretching her back and plopping down next to me.

"Where did you learn the things you know about me?" I traced the scar she left on my ankle, making it vanish.

"I'm not meant to tell yet. You could ask Tom, but I'm not sure what he'd tell you. He's very secretive and stuff, you know… he was always like that. Even when I was brought to him by my darling ex-husband. He knew what was happening to me, and he gave me strength to crucio the shit out of him." She laughed like a maniac.

I'd grown used to her psychotic laughs and random singing. It's Trixie, and she's a fantastic duel teacher. She has an extensive library, correctly ordered, like someone with OCD has been through it. But it_was_ Trixie's library, so the chances of her having Obsessive Compulsive Disorder were rather high.

"Do you think that I could perhaps send a letter to Harry? Just to let him know I'm okay?" I stared at my shoes, clasping and unclasping the buckles.

"That should be fine, but I'll make sure with Severus first. You know how Sevvy gets when people do things behind his back. He's a bit of a psycho… Perhaps more so than me." She laughed (like a maniac) again "So, just to make sure Severus is okay with it, we'll call for… Winona?"

A house elf cracked in front of Bellatrix and looked up with big purple eyes. "Pleased to be serving the most noble Mistress Bellatrix, how may I's be of services todays?"

"Winona, here's what I need you to do… You know the uniforms I keep in the basement? The Hogwarts House Elf ones?"

Winona nodded, her ears flapping around everywhere. "Good. I need you to ask Professor Snape to come immediately to the Lestrange Manor, ask him when no one is around him, would you?" She looked at me and smiled "Its summer holidays in a week, is it not?"

When I nodded, she smiled further. "I think it's time to introduce you to Lucius and Narcissa. Ever since Tom told them about you, they've been interested in what Severus found so important about you. He wouldn't have saved you unless he found that you were important-… Uh Oh, Spaghettio! I've gone and said too much again!"

I've gotten used to Bellatrix spilling out half-facts. Tom once hit her over the head for it, but then he decided I'd know everything eventually so I may as well slowly come to it.

* * *

**Hermione's Point Of View**

I've been living with Death Eaters and the Dark Lord for a week now. Professor Snape breezes in and out as he pleases, he often talks to me and makes sure I don't do anything stupid, but after waking from nightmares, too lucid to be dreams, I climbed up to the tallest place in the manor with a large bottle of brandy and a length of rope.

It occurred to me during my lucid dream that I'd never hung myself. So I intended to tie a noose, get myself smashed off my face, and say goodbye to everything around me.

The brandy tasted terrible, to be honest. It burned my throat and I thought I'd throw up, but I didn't, so I just kept drinking, not understanding the appeal.

That was, until I stood up, and stumbled to the floor, giggling.

Yeah. That was the appealing side of being smashed.

You forget everything. You forget the way your father raped you, beat you, scarred you. You forget the friendly faces that you should be living for and you turn into a selfish creature that thinks only of itself. I supposed it couldn't be too bad, though. I was going to end the constant replay of being thrown up against a wall, raped, sliced, broken, tossed aside…

It would all go away soon.

Putting my head through the noose, I was about to step off the window sill and kill myself, when the door burst open, causing me to topple backwards, out the window.

I didn't really have the right head about myself to scream as I fell, because I didn't fall far. I was caught by a magical barrier, and within a few seconds, was greeted with my professor's face.

'Miss Granger, what in the hell do you think you are doing?'

'Killing myself… Again!' I replied with a giggle.

He bashed his head sideways against the stone window and glared at me.

When it struck me that once again, I'd tried to end my life, I just cried. Hanging in mid air, hearing Bellatrix sing lullabies to her new kitten and being blind-and-almost-passing-out-drunk, I just cried.

Magically he pulled me up through the window and caught me. I stumbled into him, but he held fast and didn't let me fall.

Sobering me with a few potions, he placed me against the wall and sat next to me, not saying anything.

We must have been like this for hours before I actively started using my brain again.

The man sitting next to me was Severus Snape. Known Death Eater and snarky Potions Master. He was an intelligent man, I guess. But that still didn't explain why I was sitting next to him, just after I'd nearly killed myself. Apparently it's not the first time he'd intervened, but I couldn't be sure. I was usually unconscious whenever he did it. Honestly, though. I'd been living with Bellatrix for a week or so, and while she's a fountain for knowledge, she's an absolute psycho.

I just wanted to get out of here occasionally.

'Why did you do it?' He asked me, suddenly.

'Sorry?' I queried, wondering if the alcohol was really gone from my system.

'You heard what I asked, Miss Granger, I expect an answer.' He responded harshly.

Thinking of interesting hexes I could use on the man, I restrained myself by fiddling with my hands in my lap. 'I'm as good as dead anyway.' I said as if it solved everything.

'You're as good as dead? Child, you're what, fifteen, sixteen? And you believe you're good as dead?' He turned to look at me, but I looked away.

'I hate them. I hate them so much. Dumbledore announced my death, I'm dead in the magical world, I… I'm so angry towards my parents. I can't believe I didn't _do_ anything for the entire time they were hurting me. I'm so angry at them for doing it, but I'm angrier at myself for letting it happen. Can you believe that the worst I managed to do to them was beg?'

'Miss Granger, explain to me, properly, why you tried to kill yourself.' He seems to be really thick tonight.

'I don't want to be here anymore! I'm tired of fighting. Everyone wants to use me! I know I'm the brightest witch of the century, I know I'm the most powerful Muggle born ever to come into existence and I also know that I don't want to hide anymore. I need to be away from Trixie occasionally otherwise I'm going to turn into a sadistic lunatic and murder her and her five thousand kittens, or I'll do something stupid like apparate into the middle of London at peak hour and blow up the entire city.' I explained dully, slumping against the wall.

'Miss Granger, if you'd prefer, I can expand my chambers so they adapt to your living needs. Although you'd still have to floo back here regularly, Albus would never know you're in the castle. After all, Moody was locked in a trunk in his own office for nine months, no one noticed him.'

I sighed and leaned my head against his shoulder. He didn't stiffen, but he did seem surprised by my doing what I did. 'I would love to, as long as I can do something other than sing to kittens and learn how to duel all day.'

'It will be arranged.' He said shortly, getting up and leaving me to sit and contemplate throwing myself out the window again.

* * *

**Severus' Point Of View**

I was assaulted by a familiar looking House Elf when I walked into my study at the end of the day. Winona settled herself, apologized for smacking into me and then tried to bash her head against a table, until I cast a few binding spells to stop her.

"Your message, Winona?" I asked, noticing my patience was quickly being grated away.

"Mistress Bellatrix requests your presence at her manor immediately." With that, she nodded and cracked out of the room.

I sighed. Thank Merlin it's Friday, I have three nights to myself.

Striding out of the castle grounds and apparating with a crack to the Lestrange Manor, I was greeted with Miss Granger sitting on the front steps reading a book. It was so civil, it burned my eyes.

"Professor!" The book fell out of her hands as she flew off the stairs and stopped abruptly half a foot from me. "I wanted to thank you for stopping me, those nights. I never got a chance."

"You're entirely welcome." I told her, taking a step back.

"Even so… I have a request. I've been out of school for about two weeks now, and I'm not going back to classes. I can't. Although I was wondering if I could possibly send Harry a letter detailing that I'm alive?"

"Mr Potter is staying at Hogwarts these holidays… He and Mr Weasley had a falling out of sorts on the day your death was announced. The fight was rather amusing. He was unconscious for several hours, none of the staff were willing to waste their magic with the _enervate_ spell." I laughed darkly before leading Miss Granger inside, picking her book up on the way, my hand at the small of her back.

Once we were inside, I handed her book back to her and motioned for her to sit down.

She complied, resting the book in her lap and smiling as Bellatrix cart-wheeled into the room.

"Yeoooow!" She greeted, settling herself down onto a couch before furrowing her eyebrows and glaring at me. "What are you doing sitting there? No! No! You sit there!"

She flung herself up from the seat, grabbed my arm, pulled me across the room and put me next to Miss Granger. School almost seemed blissful compared to Bellatrix.

"Okay." She patted her hands together and looked at us "Much better."

Hermione and I exchanged a glance, she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them. Bellatrix sat down and called for Winona.

"Be a dear and fetch us some tea, won't you?" Winona nodded and said she'd be honoured to, popping away to get said tea.

* * *

**I have a feeling I've left this chapter at an odd place, but I don't want to make my chapters too long- I made that mistake with one of my other stories on another site. I'm very glad that ALL of you are enjoying it so far, but I warn you, it's going to get very VERY complicated from here on out (Not bad, just complicated.)**


	3. My Name Is Hermione

Authors Note: Hermione has a lot of explaining to do- and she does it in this chapter. THIS CHAPTER HAS A BRUTAL RAPE SCENE (GRAPHIC.) Skip the italics if this offends you. To get an idea of Bellatrix, she's nearly the exact way she was in the movie, but she's not as old-looking or rats-nest hair. She's got a very young face and she's pretty much a Goth. Hermione takes on a Gothic look too- Bellatrix had a bit of an impression on her. But her clothing doesn't reflect the way she behaves very much, so don't worry, the depression will recover itself.

I've also been given orders from Lama to say she says hi. So 'Hi.'

-Bella

* * *

'**My Name Is Hermione.'**

**Hermione's Point Of View**

"Trixie, could I please borrow one of your waist cinchers?" I asked her timidly. I'm not exactly used to dressing dark like Bellatrix, but she said I'm a natural and I'll get used to it eventually.

"Be my guest! Come look at my selection, you'll be amazed at what you see. I have red, green, blue, purple, but majority of black…" She nattered on for a while about her clothing.

She was to take me to Diagon Alley today. I had to glamour, dress up and dye my hair. Temporarily, of course.

By the time Bellatrix was done with me, I didn't look recognisable. Professor Snape pointed out some similarities. My eyes and smile, he said, were the two main giveaways. It worried me a little that he'd been looking at my smile, but then again, he wasn't the greasy git he made himself out to be, so I laid off and accepted the fact that he was giving me compliments.

With Professor Snape on my right and Bellatrix on my left, we made our way down Diagon Alley. I felt very safe having them both there. Professor Snape's hand on my lower back was a comfort as well as a silent way of telling me to hurry up and move. Today I was to see Harry. He didn't believe I was still alive from my letter and he wanted to see me.

"There he is!" I hissed at my ex-professor, poking him in the side and pointing at a young man leaning against a wall, looking at an object in his hands.

"Approach him alone, we will be here if you need us." Bellatrix leaned down, kissed my cheek and hit me lightly on the bum. "Remember, he will recognize you."

I made my way over to Harry, keeping my head low so no one could see my face through my witch hat.

When I approached him, I touched his hand. I smiled, so that he could see it if he looked up. "So you really are here?" He whispered, pulling me into a hug.

"Yes, Harry. Keep it quiet, though. I have my reasons for doing what I did. You're just going to have to trust me." I explained gently, leading him by the hand over to Bellatrix and Professor Snape.

"Professor-"

"Mr Potter. Keep your voice down and follow us. Put on the glamour that Bella gives you." He sneered.

Bellatrix stepped forward, pushing the glamour in his face, attacking him with the magical substance. Harry took it clumsily from her and splashed at himself. He soon resembled someone that would fit in with our group. His jet black hair made it easier for the glamour to take effect. It's not like everyone has jet-black hair. Except for Professor Snape… And Bellatrix… And Harry… And Harry's Dad… Wow, that's most of the men I could actually respect...

"You've been with Snape this entire time?" Harry hissed at me under his breath

"Of course not, he's been at school, Harry." I explained.

"Then that Bella chick?" He enquired, not willing to drop the subject.

"That Bella chick happens to be my second cousin." We turned into a darker alley, just in time for Bellatrix to open a dodgy looking door and usher all of us in.

I knew we were now in Knockturn Alley. People being ushered into doorways was a common occurrence.

I waved my wand, removing my glamour, taking a seat with Harry at the table.

"Meet my cousin, Bellatrix Black-Lestrange." I announced, much to Harry's surprise.

"What?!" He cried incredulously. "This isn't possible! You're muggle born, your parents, they'd have told you, you know they love you-"

"Ha!" It was Bellatrix to speak now. "Ha ha! Ha ha ha ha!" Her high pitched cackle was only broken as she swooped down on Harry, looking him in the eye, jabbing him in the cheek to make sure he wasn't a blow up doll or otherwise not a real human.

"There are some things you need to see, Mr Potter." Professor Snape informed him, putting a pensieve on the table and uncorking a bottle.

My memories.

"Are you going to join us, little cousin?" Bellatrix had her hand on my shoulder, I began to shake uncontrollably, anger overtaking me.

"Bella, leave her. Winona is here to make sure no one hurts her… Tom is in the other room. Follow us into the pensieve, Mr Potter." Professor Snape rescued me from a hellish journey.

They're going to wish they didn't have to go into it soon.

* * *

**Severus' Point Of View**

_Her scream pierced the air as her body was thrown against her pale cream wall, her blood leaving its mark on the once pure white surface. I stood beside Bellatrix. Mr. Potter wasn't the only person to be seeing this for the first time. Bellatrix had her face mostly covered with her hands, she'd started hyperventilating. I merely stood, masking my face to look unmoved. Although it may have been fitting for me to have a look of horror across my face, I didn't react to the scene infront of me._

_There was no doubt about it. Hermione Granger was being brutally attacked by none other than her mother. Her father was following close behind, a knife in hand. She knew they'd never kill her, so out of respect for her parents, Hermione settled to endure this hell. A hell where any mention of the magical world was met by a blow, a hell where she'd be tied up and beaten until her skin was bruised black and blue, a hell where she knew one wrong word would have her wand snapped, a hell that everyone in the magical world would never know existed._

_I didn't want to know what they'd do with the knife, and didn't want Miss Granger to feel it either. But what choice did she or I have? Very little to none? Sounds about right. _

_So she endured it. _

'_No, Daddy… Please don't do this!' Hermione's strangled voice broke through the echoes of her screaming._

'_You shut up, bitch. It's enough to laugh that your magic doesn't save you, but we still send you to that school.' He laughed like the madman he was, forcing himself into Hermione, her screams were not enough to alert anyone._

_She closed her eyes and gave up. She knew it wasn't right that they did this, and she knew that his newly carved scar into her leg would leave a brilliant rose on the side of her calf, but it was only one of the five scarification-esque patterns she'd managed to acquire in her existence. I watched in horror, knowing well that these scars would still be there, Bellatrix hadn't healed everything._

_Bella has the power to make her better. I hope that Miss Granger will let her._

_He ripped in and out of her, Hermione just kept her eyes tightly glued shut, tears leaking out the sides. Blood dripped out of her various body parts, while Mr. and Mrs. Granger laughed as they, together defiled their daughter._

_Her father had raped her, while her mother got off watching them._

* * *

**Severus' Point Of View**

One by one, we exited the dingy house, Hermione bringing up the rear. Mr Potter was surprised to see me, but he had yet to comment on the fact that Bellatrix had supposedly brutally assaulted his Godfather at the ministry. Despite all the popular belief that she killed him, she didn't. She was a bit psychotic, but Mr Potter saw nothing to be commented on.

* * *

**Hermione's Point Of View**

We were making our way through Diagon Alley back to Muggle London when it happened. I suddenly stopped walking as I saw a mop of red hair appear walking out of a Quidditch store.

My throat choked up and I couldn't speak. He looked straight at me. Knew who I was too. He was with Dumbledore. My breathing became strangulated and noisy as Ronald Weasley grabbed Dumbledore's attention and pointed at me.

I forgot to put my glamour on! Despite the fact that I was dressed in black robes, dark green waist cincher, silver serpent necklace, and dyed black hair, they knew who I was.

I needed Professor Snape. But I couldn't run to get them, I was rooted to the spot.

"T-Trixie!" I gasped, but she, along with the rest of the little group had disappeared.

Dumbledore and Ron were having a quiet, but heated discussion. I was rooted to the spot, staring at them, unable to pull myself away. I couldn't run, I couldn't reach for my wand, and when Ronald approached me, I couldn't even take a step back when he backhanded me.

This was a very quiet end of Diagon Alley. The dodgy end, as one might say. All the rapes and murders happened here, or ten feet back in Knockturn Alley.

My cheek was stinging with the residual pain of his blow as I stumbled back, tripping on a crate and landing against a wall.

"I've been given full permission to take you into custody and perform my own style of punishment."

No… No, this can't be happening!

* * *

**Severus' Point Of View**

I was almost at the Leakey cauldron when I turned to speak with Miss Granger. She was no longer with us. I stopped Bella, whispered that I had to find our young charge and took off back down Diagon Alley. I saw Dumbledore, who seemed to be strolling along with a very pleased expression on his face.

I ignored him. I had a task to do and I wasn't about to be stopped with idle chitchat. I knew he knew I was taking care of her, or at least helping take care of her, but he didn't mention anything.

It was then that I saw her. The youngest Weasley boy was standing over her, wand pointed at her, he seemed hell bent on causing the girl pain, so I stopped him.

I used my spell silently, flicking my wand across where I saw him. Sectumsempra- A beautiful spell.

He fell with a slash across his side. This is a dodgy side of Diagon Alley, I should have had her infront of me.

As soon as I magically threw the redheaded fool out of the way, I hurried to Miss Granger, healing her wounds and enervating her.

'Severus… Thank you.' She whispered, attempting to stand.

'No, Miss Granger. You barely have strength.' I bent down and lifted her easily 'Allow me, please.' I added.

She placed her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder as I carried her back through Knockturn Alley, one place that I knew was safe, no matter how scummy the place looked.

* * *

**Severus' Point Of View**

'Miss Granger, I apologize for what you went through. Allowing you to disappear was entirely my fault, and I am willing to shoulder the blame for it.'

She looked at me dumbly for a moment, but then screwed up her face a little. 'My name is Hermione.'

I paused for a moment, thinking. When I concluded that she was not my student any longer, I decided that it would be appropriate to call her Hermione if she so desired. 'Even so, Hermione, it was inexcusable.'

'Severus, Dumbledore gave him full reign to exercise his own punishments on me. It's the sort of thing I was led to believe Tom would do. And so far, he's turned out alright.'

I nodded, touched her shoulder briefly and left the room.

* * *

**Okay. I hope this suffices for now :) I'm glad everyone's enjoying it so far.  
**


	4. A Black Queen and Her Two Jokers

**Authors Note:** Good morning! It's 1:20 A.M, I've been home from work for nearly three hours and the cab driver accused me of calling him a dickhead. He then proceeded to miss my road and I had to walk nearly 1/2 a mile home. If that wasn't annoying enough, my father is being a sodding moron towards my mother, my brother is being a self righteous bastard towards my mother and I'm somewhat caught in the middle. I don't give a shit about my brother or father, but I care deeply for my mother.

MEN SHOULD NOT BE ALLOWED TO EXIST! (And here I am. A lesbian writing het fiction... Oh my gods, what is the world coming to?)

Anyway, here's the fourth installment of this story, and I'm going to post up another one soon. I've got several plot bunnies dying of cancer, and the only cure is to have someone review it, so here I go!

* * *

**A Black Queen And Her Two Jokers **

**Hermione's Point Of View.**

I was about to wash my face in the bathroom when the mirror started talking 'You really do look like crap. It's a pity your squib parents aren't alive to teach you to take care of yourself.' I stared at the mirror in shock for a moment, before it continued on without invitation. 'Your face tells me everything. You've been around the block a few times, haven't you? Been used a few times by someone or other?'

Gaping at the mirror for a few more seconds, it shattered. I did it in my mind. I hadn't reached for my wand, and I couldn't do wandless magic as far as I knew. I scrambled forward and grabbed a piece of the shattered glass. I was just about to stab myself in the wrist when the door bashed open.

* * *

**Severus' Point Of View**

I opened the door to the bathroom on the third floor of the Lestrange manor, innocently about to answer nature's call when I'm greeted by the sight of Miss Granger, sitting infront of a broken magical mirror and a piece of glass in her hand.

'_Why_ must you _always_ walk in on my suicide attempts?' She growled at me, dropping the glass and attempting to brush past me. I grabbed her by the tops of her biceps and stopped her.

'Why?' I always asked her this. She never gave the same answer. She had so many reasons to kill herself and not enough to stay alive. She needed something to complete her.

'Magical mirrors don't just see you, they see your soul. This one wasn't very nice about my history.' She mumbled, not bothering to lie this time. Again, she tried to get past me, but I held her steady and kept looking into her eyes.

'Why do you wish so badly to end yourself?' I asked, for the second time in as many days.

'I've already told you, Professor.' With that, she left the bathroom alive, but perhaps not well. She really is a worry. One moment by herself and she's trying to harm herself again. Silly little chit.

* * *

**Hermione's Point Of View**

Sitting in the garden with Bellatrix, watching her devour an ice cream I noticed Tom as he came through the garden to sit beside me. I'd gotten quite used to the idea that he wouldn't kill me on sight. Things still didn't fit into place properly- yet. But they were getting better. 'Miss Hermione, I wish to speak with you in the parlour, if you would care to join me?' He held out his arm for me, and although mildly surprised by the offer, I decided to take it. When we had arrived, he asked me to sit next to Severus, and he pulled out a letter from his robes, smoothing it over the desk and reading it aloud.

'_Dear Mr. Severus Snape_

_Due to Death Eater Informative laws, we are required to spread information that a Miss Hermione Jean Granger has joined ranks with He-who-must-not-be-named and has been seen publicly with Bellatrix Black-Lestrange, a known vicious Death Eater. _

_Orders by Cornelius Fudge are to kill her on sight._

_Sincerely,_

_K. K. Klann, Department of dark magic control, Order of Merlin Second Class, Dragon Awards Fifth Honours._'

I almost passed out. But I didn't.

'Oh God… Dumbledore is behind this, isn't he?' I breathed, grabbing the two closest things for support.

'We assume so, Miss Hermione.' Tom sighed, flipping over the parchment.

'I know what I have to do.' I looked up, held out my left wrist and looked him in the eyes. 'Mark me.'

'Miss Granger-'

'That will be fine, Miss Hermione, but the main point of being a Death Eater is playing out your uncontrolled thirst for revenge.' Tom paused for a moment 'Pick someone who has wronged you, and you shall give them a revenge that they will never forget.'

I looked at Professor Snape, he looked back at me with intensity, but I could not read his face. He evidently did not want me to place myself in harms way. 'I know exactly who I'm going to exert my revenge on. I have one request, Tom. I speak to them before I do anything. I wish to take Professor Snape with me, also. As the man who saves me, he deserves to see what he saved me from.' Tom nodded along as I spoke. 'Also, Professor Snape offered to keep me in his private chambers in Hogwarts next year, so he could keep a closer eye on me. What are your thoughts on this?'

'If Severus offers it, I can not refuse you it.' Was all he said. There was a strange silence. I used it to plan how I'd kill them. Deciding I'd have a murder signature, I planned something original. Not red roses, not a queen of hearts… Too common.

'Return to me once you have completed your task.' He dismissed us and we left the room.

Preparing myself to find Bellatrix, in order to acquire some clothing suitable to slaughter my parents, I was stopped when a heavy hand landed on my shoulder and spun me around to face him.

'Miss Granger, I understand what you have asked of me, and as Tom's follower, I must follow your request. However, I refuse to allow you to be harmed. If for one moment, you feel that you can not go through with this, simply tell me, and I will take pleasure in killing them for you. You will not receive the Dark Mark if you back down, though.'

'Thank you, Severus.' I placed my hand on his arm, looked him in the eye and went to find Bellatrix. It was one of the first times I'd used his given name, even after we'd had the discussion about it.

* * *

**Severus' Point Of View**

I thought it essentially foolish that Miss Granger wished to place herself in such a position where she would have to confront her parents, but it was to be expected. They did, after all, abuse her for the entirety of their custody over her. As I was preparing to go and slaughter some evil Muggles, I was confronted by Sara. 'Grandmother.' I greeted dryly.

'Please, Severus, call me Aunt. You know how that title makes me feel so… old.' She laughed and continued 'Of course I never dare disturb you when I don't have a purpose, but I have valuable information that I got from Minerva when I intoxicated her. The Order is setting a raid on the Lestrange Manor. You have to move to the castle or the Malfoy Manor. I suggest you go to the castle, I've never liked the Malfoys.' She furrowed her eyebrows as she finished.

'Thank you for this information. Tom is unavailable right now. I'll let him know when I return from _visiting_ the Grangers.' While I kept my face blank, Sara knew what I was talking about.

'Ah. That Granger girl. Intelligent girl if I ever taught one, I'll be unhappy not to have the pleasure of teaching her next year. The informed Slytherins are pleased to have me. They said it's about time that Hogwarts had another Slytherin teacher.'

'Thank you, Sara. I must go now. You'll see Miss Granger is waiting for me just behind the door.' I nodded and left the room, finding a Hermione that looked very set for murder. She held three playing cards in her hand- A magically dyed black Queen of Hearts and two Jokers. She looked at me, the true markings of a murderer already shining behind her eyes. She had honey brown eyes, and for the occasion, she'd straightened and dyed her hair. The black locks ran freely down her back and her clothing left little to the imagination. Bellatrix really should stop lending her clothes. Miss granger looked like she'd come straight from a Muggle horror movie.

'Frightened, Miss Granger?' I asked her, looking down at her.

'Not in the slightest, Severus. I believe first names are in order.' She slid the playing cards into her sleeve, and grabbed my arm. 'Apparate to the Leaky Cauldron.'

I twisted my arm, tightening the grip she had on me before following her instructions. This was not my murder to follow through. I was merely accompanying her. Ignoring the eyes that followed us through the pub, she took the lead onto the street of London. It was a busy evening and we were receiving strange looks from the Muggles. My young murderess-to-be ignored all the looks and turned into an alley way.

Flicking her wrist forward, the black queen of hearts flew out and floated in the air. '_Portus_' She murmured, waving her wand at it. The card glowed blue and trembled viciously for a moment, she nodded at me, and we touched either side of the card.

'One… Two… Three…' I held her gaze as the alley around us spun away in a whirl of colours and left us flying around in mid air. Her gaze did not drop, and neither did mine. 'Let go.'

We let go at the same time, landing on our feet heavily. She looked at me and smiled, leading me up the front steps to a dingy looking house. 'Welcome to my house of nightmares, Severus, may I offer you something to drink?'

She laughed dryly as she kicked down the door and stepped through. 'Honeys, I'm home!' She called, walking through to the living room.

'Oh God, what have you done to yourself, you little slut?' A Muggle man in his forties or fifties looked at Hermione once over. 'You do look appealing this evening, are you here to announce that you want us to continue pleasuring you?'

Her adoptive mother looked up and smirked. '_Darling_, what do we owe this… pleasure?'

'Who cares? Who is this man with you?' I was noticed by the man, who looked at me and smirked. 'Little young for you, isn't she?'

'Daddy, this is Severus, my potions professor. I'm just here to tell you that I'm going to kill you both now and you don't have to worry about me ever, _ever_ again, because you'll be in hell… Burning.' Hermione's voice was laced with a candy-sweet venom. Her voice was one you'd associate with a five year old girl wearing her hair in curly pigtails dressed in pink. On top of Hermione's evident threat to kill them, the Muggles, both of them, had the bollocks to laugh.

The man had approached Hermione, but she had her gaze locked on him. She could handle herself. The woman had approached me, her gaze raking over me. Ignoring her, I studied Hermione. 'Your magic didn't save you when I did _this_.' He pushed Hermione up against the wall and tried to rip her cloak off.

Laughing insanely, Hermione held her wand up to Mr Grangers head and sang in her candy-voice '_Crucio!_' He fell to the ground, screaming out in pain, but the sound of it did not break her concentration. She honestly meant the pain she inflicted on him. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I saw Mrs. Granger touching me. Disgusted by her course of actions, I sent her flying across the room, crashing into a table. I continued to watch Hermione torturing the man.

She'd stopped her Cruciatus curse, and was now leaning over the man, her feet on either side of him. 'Daddy, how does it feel?' She bent down and looked him in the eye 'Do you regret it yet?'

'Yes…' He moaned.

'He lies.' I interrupted, taking a step forward.

'I'm well aware of that. I'm not close to finished.' She hit him with another Cruciatus curse, her face filled with hatred. 'How does it feel, daddy?' She called over the sound of his screaming.

'Does it feel good?' She asked, dropping the curse. She kicked him onto his stomach and tore off the back of his shirt in a sweep of her shirt. 'How does this feel?' She whispered '_Sectumsempra_.' Skilfully waving her wand, in less than two minutes, the man had screamed his way through a Dark Mark being carved into his back. Smiling at her artistic abilities, she flipped him over and crouched down in front of him.

'I promised you, you'll never have to see me again. You won't have to see anyone again.' She kissed him on the forehead, pulling out one of the Jokers from her sleeve. '_Avada Kedavra._' She whispered the curse, slicing his neck with a quick slicing hex, she stabbed the Joker card into his neck. His blood splattered across her face.

She turned to see her mother, who hadn't regained consciousness. 'I hate it when they get knocked out.' She complained, stomping over to the woman and throwing her into a sofa. 'Mamma.' She whispered. For a moment, I thought she'd gone soft, until she traced a visible scar along her hand. '_Enervate_.'

* * *

_Okay. Now that this chapter is up, I think I might continue my other story. If anyone is wondering what Hermione looks like in this story: think- Black, curly hair, thick black eye makeup and a leather ensemble with a robe or a cloak over it. She's still witchy, but on the inside, she's transforming. Hell- you would be too, if you went and murdered your parents. I do realize this is shorter than some of my other chapters, but I don't want to post up chapters that are too long- I have had issues with that in my other stories._


	5. Mudblood Indeed

Authors note: Allo. Got no excuse as to why this is so late- I could have had it up days and days ago considering I've written half the story already. Suggestions and reviews are loved. :)

* * *

**_Mudblood indeed._  
**

**Hermione's Point Of View**

Once I'd slaughtered my parents and set a Dark Mark over the house, I clung to Severus for support. Not because I was ashamed at what I'd done, but because the smell of blood was making me queasy and I'd drained myself of my magical power.

I looked up at the Dark Mark and smiled just before Severus apparated us somewhere safe. I'm pretty sure I passed out as we apparated, because when I awoke, I was in Severus' grip, and he was talking quietly to Tom.

'The girl did that?' he asked in an impressed tone of voice 'I daresay, the joker cards is an interesting signature, I wonder if she'll keep it up.

'Of course she will.' Now _that_ was a voice I recognized. 'She's the only one with bollocks enough to kill her own parents. No one else would or could, no matter what they'd been through… The Order raided Lestrange manor, but all they found was an empty house, inches thick in dust and Winona, the house elf. They tried to take her into custody but she gave them some pretty nasty hexes, so they left. Harry hasn't said a word to Ronald since the fight in the great hall. Ginny isn't too pleased with him, either. She's been hexing her brother every chance she gets.'

'I've noticed that. The Weasley twins and Ginny worked together.' Severus responded.

'Yes, well… Wotcher Mai… Feeling any better?' the woman was looking at me, she'd noticed my eyes were open.

'Hello Tonks.' I greeted, not moving from Severus' arms. They were warm, and the rest of me was cold.

'Miss Hermione… Pleasure for you to awaken at last.' Tom greeted me.

'Are you going to remove yourself from my arms?' Severus asked.

'No. I'm not. You're comfortable. Thanks, Tonks, I'm feeling okay.' I responded, my voice still slightly slurred from sleep.

'Miss Hermione, do you still wish to take the mark?'

I thought for a moment. 'I'm feeling drained today, after my workings. I trust Severus has shown you the memories you wished to see?'

'Miss Hermione, I looked into your mind while you slept. I've never seen such a brutal first murder.' He laughed. 'Usually virgin murderers don't play with their food.'

My blood ran cold at the word "virgin" but I brushed it off and fell back tiredly into Severus' arms. He stiffened with the contact, but didn't say anything.

'Surprised to see you here, Tonks. When did you join the dark side?' I queried, not wanting to be back on the subject of my parents murders.

'About four years ago, along with Lucius' brother. Only he couldn't handle the thought of supreme revenge. He chickened out so to speak. I don't actually have a Dark Mark, because it's magical, you couldn't make it invisible, even with my shape shifter powers. And I spy on the Order with Severus.'

'Fascinating.' I responded.

* * *

**Severus' Point Of View**

The next day, as planned, Hermione took the Dark Mark upon her wrist. Female Death Eaters had their tattoos in a slightly different place to the males, Tom had never explained why. Very soon after, she was following me through to Hogwarts. She'd spend the entirety of her holidays at Hogwarts, free to roam the grounds in her Animagus forms, but not in her human form.

Tom had worked with her, seeing that she was a rare kind of witch, that could change into whatever creature she wanted at will, but not alter her appearance. Helpful in a sticky situation, he had commented.

With a small black butterfly following me, I made my way through the dungeons, speaking quietly.

'Hermione, Dumbledore will be unable to recognize you in your animal forms because of the rarity of the magic you possess. I would not let you out, otherwise. All I ask of you is not to go too far into the forest unless you intend on being something ferocious, a lioness, perhaps?' I suggested, glancing sideways at the butterfly. It quickly turned into a lion cub and pawed its way alongside me.

When we reached my door, she felt another magical presence and turned herself into a spider, pressing herself up against the wall.

'Severus, my boy, have you changed in the past week?' the senile old wanker enquired, glancing at me over his half-moon spectacles.

'No. I'm simply here for the duration of these peaceful holidays before the dunderheads come back. I thank Merlin I no longer have to teach that chit, Miss Granger, she always did irk me.' Making dull conversation was always good with this man.

'Ah, yes. She's still at large, I pity the girl. She threw away her education, which she worked so hard on. I fear that Voldemort may have gotten to her, she shall no longer fight for her dear friend, Harry. He's staying at the castle these holidays, you know?'

'I am aware, headmaster. Good evening.'

The old badger nodded and scurried off in the direction of the entrance floor to the castle, I let the spider into my rooms first.

'Aaaaah.' She stretched out into her human form, glaring at me. 'I'm a chit, now, am I?'

'Playful banter. It's almost in the certified agreement when you sign up for this job.' I answered dryly, leading her through to my private library. I knew she'd orgasm from the sight of it.

'My gods, Severus, have you read all of these?' She asked, flying around the room, a hummingbird.

I must admit, her choices fit the situation.

'These quarters are small enough, I'm sure you'll be able to find your way around. Dinner will be served in the living room at seven, do make sure you're not in any outrageous forms when you bound through my chambers, Hermione.'

'Yes, Severus.' She smirked playfully. 'I assume Harry is in Gryffindor Tower?'

'He certainly is.

Without another word, she left.

* * *

**Hermione's Point Of View**

I was tapping incessantly with my beak against the window of Harry's Dormitory. He was lying on his bed looking bored. As I tapped louder, I cracked the glass window, but it wasn't something that couldn't be repaired.When finally Harry noticed me, he let me in, noticing I didn't have anything attached to me. Strange for an owl.

'Why are you here? Are you a friend of Hedwig's?'

'You could say that.' I responded as I morphed back into my regular form and pointed my wand at the window, which repaired itself.

'Hermione!' he cried gleefully.

'Keep your voice down, dammit!' I hissed, hugging him fiercely.

'How did you get Bellatrix to let you go?' he asked in a more hushed tone.

'Long story. I live with Severus now, pretty much. He feeds me and I just do whatever I want all day. I guess I'll follow you to your classes when they start up again. What kind of animal would you prefer on your shoulder?'

'Definitely a scarab.' Harry joked, sitting down on his bed. 'You can morph into more than one creature?'

I sighed, giving him a show. I hadn't tried any big animals yet. I'd rather wait until I was outdoors. I went from a wasp, to a very large raven, to a snake, to a lion cub, to a badger and then to an eagle, finishing it off with the best one of all. Hermione, the human.

'Wow, Herms. I didn't know you could do that.'

'Neither did I. The Dark Lord, of all people, discovered it for me. He said he was greatly concerned about me having to spend my time indoors all day, so he wanted me to have an animagus form and he discovered a rare genetic malfunction. It turns out I have a combination of were-wolf, Veela, giant, mermaid and Angel in my bloodline, dates back to about five thousand years ago. My real mother was part Veela, but she had too little magic to be considered Veela or a witch, she was a squib, you know? My real father, also a squib, had all those other things behind him. And when they had me, BAM! Here we have this little concoction of creatures.' I laughed.

'No wonder your skin was always perfect, Herms.' Harry laughed. 'You're part Veela! It all makes sense now! The untameable hair comes from your were-wolf, the skin comes from the Veela, the knowledge comes from the mermaid and your charming disposition comes from the inner angel.' I smiled in agreement, but I knew I could be just as vicious as any were-wolf

'Harry. I'm going to experiment with some forms, can you meet me near the lake? The side that Dumbledore can't see from his office?' He nodded, and took off with his broom through the castle, while I flew out the window.

* * *

**Severus' Point Of View**

She arrived promptly for dinner, breezing through the keyhole of my door as a ladybug, and then turning back into herself. she greeted me like I was a normal person. I'd gotten used to this. Things had changed since she murdered her parents. We weren't mentor/student anymore; we were two Death Eaters… two of the less vile ones, at least. We could understand each other on some level.

'Severus, I'm… uh… Here.' She called.

'In the living room.' I responded.

I sat down quietly across from him at the table. He always transfigured the furniture for meals. None of the teachers thought it was strange that he was missing any meals, it seemed.

'How's old Hoochy?' she asked, knowing the witch got on my nerves.

'Staff meeting was hell. You were a big conversation topic. Hooch said we should send out an aerial search for you, Minerva broke down and cried and Filius slammed his tiny hands down on the table and demanded we hunt you down and bring you back to the light. I interjected at this point, telling him, and I quote "I'd love to see you do that, Filius, with your size and her magical skills, she'd have you carved up with a joker card in your neck, just like she did to her parents." Everyone was shocked about that, but I used my regular explanation of being a Death Eater having inside information. Same old bollocks. What did you do, Hermione?'

'Aside from being tempted to set fire to the Whomping Willow? I showed off to Harry, and took him for a swim in the lake. He finally got the knack of a bubble-head charm and I can be a mermaid. A good looking one, at that, too. After that, we kept away from Dumbledore's side of the castle and all afternoon, we raced each other. He on his broom and me in various flight-creatures.'

'You're having fun with your new toy, I see.' I smirked, taking a sip of my wine. 'Term starts in five weeks, would you like to come into Diagon Alley with me? We didn't actually purchase much last time.' I asked her.

'I'd love to. Do you have any Glamour here or will I be a mouse?' She was looking forward to getting out of Hogwarts. She could only be in the castle while she was in animal form, and then it was limited to animals that would be found in the castle, and while in the gardens, she had to keep herself within reasonable shapes.

'Unfortunately, a mouse.' I responded. 'I've also disenchanted the mirrors in the bathroom. I must say, they were not pleased to be silenced, either. Please, for the love of all that is holy, _try_ not to kill yourself down here.'

She smiled, picking up a pear and biting into it. 'I'm way past that, Severus. You've seen me since that day. No more suicide attempts have ensued. I feel powerful, almost like what I did to them makes what they did do me meaningless.'

'It's not meaningless, and don't you ever say it is.' I said quietly. She was treating this with a big blasé attitude, and it was hardly becoming on the young woman. 'You ban pretend it never happened, and you can assert that you got your just revenge, but you can never say what they did was meaningless, is that clear, Hermione?'

'Yes, Severus.'

Silence passed by in relative awkwardness. There was nothing to say to break the silence, what was there to say? I was about to get up to read before Hermione suddenly turned into a spider and scurried underneath the sofa.

I turned to see my fireplace turn green and then the headmaster's face appear.

Bollocks. This man picks the perfect time for everything, doesn't he?

'Severus, there has been an unusual magical disturbance in the school's wards, I'm here to find out whether you've felt this twinge in the wards.'

'Headmaster, I have felt no twinge in the wards. I have been quite absorbed with my potions this summer, so I do not feel I have time to be paying attention to such trivial things.' I responded idly, not wanting him to focus any unwanted attention on Hermione.

'Ah. Well, if that's the case, I'll just be going.' He vanished from my fireplace.

When the young lady stepped forward from the shadows and took her seat again, she looked puzzled, but held her silence.

Five minutes later, she still looked puzzled, but continued to hold her silence.

'Hermione, you're obviously confused about something. Would you like to tell me or would you prefer to look like a fish?'

'I don't look like a fish.' She scowled, looking up. 'Dumbledore questioned you on the wards. Will he not question Professor McGonagall, and all the other teachers?'

She shifted uncomfortably in her chair before looking up.

'Such a thing is dealt with, Hermione. Dumbledore and I are the only ones powerful enough other than you to feel the wards or feel tampering to the wards. For the entire time you've been at Hogwarts, your emotional states have had your magic running on low. Your skills have to be infinitely powerful if you can do everything a sixth year did while running on low.' I explained, leaning back slightly in my chair, only half enjoying the wine in my cup. 'I can understand why the Dark Lord takes an interest in you, Hermione. He will not harm you, nor will he hurt anyone that makes you happy.'

She was silent for a good few minutes, and with that, I finally took my leave to my study.


	6. Filch? Well, he loves his cat

Authors Note: Wow, I actually had a positive review that consisted of more than 'update soon' or something similar. Not that I'm knocking reviews- hell, I love them, but a little more information would be LOVED THANKS. Okay, so if you want to request something for this story, I can put it in (Because I have about 6 more chapters worth sitting around in my computer with no general direction of plot line- wait, that's a lie there is a plot, but there's no sub plot) so please, for the love of Goddess, TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!

* * *

**Filch? Well... He loves his cat.  
**

**Hermione's Point Of View**

I still flooed back to Trixie's house regularly, and spent most of my days with Harry. Occasionally, the headmaster would have jobs for him to do, and on those days, I was a kitten sitting on Severus' work bench.

One day, while he was waiting the appropriate thirty four minutes for his potion to simmer, I watched him with my head on my paws. Severus had really nice hands, I'd noticed. I pawed his wrist playfully, to see what kind of reaction I'd receive. Kittens are generally playful, and I loved to play. He shoved me, but not in a nasty way, causing me to fall back and roll over.

This was interesting. I pounced on his hand, biting at it playfully.

He picked me up and looked at me in the eyes. 'Hermione, you know that is not very ladylike.' I yowled at him, annoyed.

He placed me back on the bench, deliberately ignoring my attempts to have fun. Eventually I curled up and tried to sleep on the bench. It's a lot easier when you're a kitten, I'll admit that.

* * *

**Severus' Point Of View**

The little kitten had finally nodded off, and I still had ten minutes until I could add the Unicorn Horn powder. I idly stroked her head as I waited, not wanting to leave Hermione or the potion unattended.

'Professor?' It was Potter, looking rather ruffled.

He noticed Hermione sleeping on the bench and calmed down a little, but made his way into the classroom without waiting for a response.

'Professor Dumbledore has expressed that he wishes for me to hunt Hermione down. He's explained that Ronald Weasley is already on the job, and the entire Weasley clan is looking for her. I told him I wouldn't, but he won't take no for an answer.'

'Ah. I thought that might happen.' I responded, continuing to stroke the kitten's head, trying to keep her asleep.

'Dumbledore can no longer sense the presence of Hermione Jean Granger, because she's no longer Hermione Jean Granger. He senses the presence of an unknown person. In actuality, Hermione's real name ought to be Raven Leila Slytherin.' Noticing Harry's naturally shocked reaction, I held my hand up. 'There are a lot of squibs born from generations of pure-inbreeding. Why one didn't turn up before Hermione's parents is a wonder, but the two squibs, who grew up in orphanages as Muggles, were Geraldine Gryffindor and Steven Slytherin. Of course, they had no idea that they were significant.'

'So Hermione is the heir of Slytherin?' Mr Potter asked, dumbfounded.

'Indeed. She is also the heir of Gryffindor. An unusual combination, do you agree?'

Mr Potter nodded his head and then looked sad. Not caring to ask why, I knew he'd spill it out when he was good and ready.

I added the Unicorn Horn and then turned to face Mr Potter.

'Can I help you?' I asked, wondering why on earth he was still there.

'Do you know Professor Tyren from anywhere other than Hogwarts?' he asked, not meeting my eyes.

'Yes. And no, I will not tell you where or why. Unless you have anything else to tell me, I wish you good night, Mr Potter.' I closed off the potion and lifted Hermione, who didn't wake.

'No, there isn't anything else, professor.' He responded, standing.

'Then I shall bid you good night, Mr Potter.' I walked out of the room, Hermione curled up in my arms.

* * *

**Hermione's Point Of View**

Of all the strange places I could awaken, it was in my ex-potions master's arms. I looked at him for a while, wondering why I was there, when I remembered it. I'm a cat. And I fell asleep in his lab.

I stretched and yawned, accidentally catching Severus with my claws, when he opened his eyes lazily and looked down at me.

'Finally decided to join the living, Hermione?' He drawled, not turning his gaze away from me.

I considered slashing at him, but decided to jump up onto the back of the couch instead, staying in my kitten form.

'I wonder how much time you can spend hiding away as a kitten before you stay like that.' He continued on as if I couldn't hear him.

Hissing at him, I jumped off the couch and turned back into a human, arms crossed and a scowl on my face.

'Your face will stay like that if you leave it like that too long.'

'You ought to know from experience.' I retorted, sitting down opposite him. 'You're snarkier today, did stroking my face do nothing for you?'

'It was your head, Hermione, not your face.' He responded resignedly.

'Whatever. It's still attached to the top of my body.' I said through a yawn as I threw my legs over the arm of the couch.

'You silly girl.' He jested, taking a sip of his tea.

'Do you think it would be too outrageous to sit in on some of your seventh-year potions classes?' I asked, stretching my back out.

'No. Although I do not condone it, I see that I could do very little to keep a watchful eye over you otherwise…'

'Thank you, Severus.' I closed my eyes, wondering why I was so tired.

As I lay there, my thoughts travelled over the terrible things I did to this man during my life at Hogwarts.

Back in my first year, I set fire to his cloak, I tried to kill myself in his classroom, I downed three quarters of a bottle of poison, among other various suicide attempts. In my first year, too.

Second year wasn't any better. I stole a bunch of rare ingredients from his stores to make the draught of living death, but before I could take the correct dosage, something had hit me hard in the back of my head and knocked me unconscious. I also nicked off with Boomslang skin, Bicon Horn and other ingredients so I could accidentally turn myself into a cat while Harry and Ron infiltrated the Slytherin Common Room under a guise of Draco Malfoy's favourite cronies. After that, Severus had to make a potion that would stop me being petrified. Wish he didn't, I wouldn't have had to kill a few more babies.

Third year was worse. Among me raiding his supplies some more, and attempting to kill myself some more, I nearly got him bitten by a werewolf when I knocked him out in the Shrieking shack. What else? Oh, accidentally strangled him when he landed on top of me when said werewolf was attacking and I was clinging to him. He did have his hand on my hip for a lengthy amount of time, though. I swear he enjoyed it.

My fourth year was pretty uneventful, but he stopped me being gangbanged by a bunch of Durmstrang boys. He hid his concern well, though, only took fifteen points from Gryffindor for my indecent exposure and then helped me to the infirmary. The raids and suicide attempts didn't cease this year.

Gods. Fifth year. What a disaster. Raids and suicide attempts continued throughout this year, and when the DA was found out, Snape stood up for me saying it was my Gryffindor nobility and courage that made me pull off a foolish act such as running an army. He was the one that took me back to Hogwarts after everyone else had disapparated, completely forgetting that I was lying face down in a pool of my own blood. Wouldn't have minded dying, either, mind you.

Sixth year was uneventful. I tried to stay out of his supply closets, Only failing once or twice, resorting to Muggle means of suicide attempts.

'Hermione, you are aware I am a world famous Legilimens Master?' he asked lowly.

'Very. How else would you protect your mind from Dumbledore?' I grinned.

He didn't respond well. 'Then tell me, why is it that you chose now to relive all of your misgivings towards me?'

'So that I can stop myself doing it in the future and you won't have to deal with me again.' I said bluntly.

'Are you not aware that if I honestly thought you were a silly girl and an insufferable know-it-all, I never would have saved you from throwing yourself out windows, down staircases and your other failed attempt to kill yourself.'

I was staring at my knees now. 'No.'

'Hermione, I care for you. Ever since I saw you rushing up to the Sorting Hat I knew you were different. I've never seen that poor hat raced at with such enthusiasm. Did you ever notice that the hat took about four minutes to sort you? I'm sure it said some interesting things to you, and never once considered putting you in Ravenclaw despite how clever you are.'

I nodded dumbly. I had no idea what to say.

'Hermione, classes start in four weeks, I expect you to be in kitten form on my desk, and do try not to get yourself harmed by them. I'd hate to avenge my pet's assault from one of my students.'

He'd avenge me? That's comforting. 'Thank you, Severus.'

* * *

**Severus' Point Of View**

I was taking a walk late at night after Hermione hadn't come home for dinner. I was a bit worried for her, but if something happened to her, I would know about it.

And Tom would have my head on a platter.

Argus filch was holding a black kitten by the scruff of the neck and pressing it up against the wall.

'You think yer bloody smart, do ye, kitty? Attackin' my Mrs. Norris, do ye-'

'Mr Filch! Please, put Raven down.' I spaced out the words so that he could understand me.

'But this feline been attackin' my Mrs. Norris!' He growled back, waving Hermione infront of me. She was in her ever favoured black kitten morph and looking very vulnerable with her big brown eyes open as far as they would go.

'Mr Filch, the cat you are currently manhandling is mine, give her to me.' At these words, he put up his last fight.

'Look at 'er! Look what this cat 'as done to my Mrs. Norris!' The very old dusty cat looked up at me with its head slightly turned. No physical damage visible.

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I just look the caretaker in the eyes. 'Hand me Raven, or I will be forced to kill your cat for her. I do not take kindly to people threatening what is mine, and if you do not give her back, I will harm something of yours in ways you can't imagine.'

I picked Hermione out of his hands, careful to hurt him, but not the kitten. She didn't need to be frightened of anything right now. 'Good evening, Mr Filch.' I snarled, walking away, massaging the back of Hermione's neck to make sure the stupid man hadn't done anything he shouldn't have to her anatomy.

Just before I entered the dungeons, I held Hermione against me, talking to her softly. 'Hermione, I don't know what you were thinking being out past curfew, but if Mr Filch ever has his hands on you like that again, I'll be hitting him and his ghastly animagus cat with cruciatus curses like there's no tomorrow.'

The rest of the journey was completed in silence, she didn't yowl in discomfort or discontentment as I walked, and the warmth of having her there was a comfort, albeit a small one.

As soon as I had let her down on the kitchen table, she morphed back, tears in her eyes and a bruise on the back of her neck.

'Gods, Severus! Filch had me up against the wall and he was gonna… you know… kill me!' I rested a hand on her arm.

'Exercise revenge or let it go.' I told her. There's no point babying things around.

She looked up at me determinedly. 'How do you feel about animal cruelty?'

'If it's that stupid animagus, Mrs. Norris, then I have no qualms.'

'It's really an animagus?'

'Yes. Married to Mr. Norris. The cat is over a hundred years old, but it can't die because no one has tried to kill it. She hopes Filch will do her in, eventually.'

'Did you mean what you said? About taking revenge on him if he hurts me?'

'Every word of it. If anything happens to you then I'll have to go back to living by myself and it wouldn't be an easy transition, witch. Keep yourself out of trouble.' He smirked.

'But of course.' I mockingly bowed from my seat on the kitchen bench.


	7. What's That, Weasley?

* * *

**What's That, Weasley? **

**Hermione's Point Of View**

Severus understood when I said I wanted to sit with Harry for the start of term feast. He didn't argue or look disappointed, simply said 'You're technically a school girl. Go be one.'

So I did.

And I am.

Sitting on Harry's shoulder as a bright purple ladybug, no one noticed me. The Sorting was much the same- little Slytherins, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws popping up everywhere- as was the rest of the start of term feast, but when Dumbledore stood to give his speech, I was more than a little annoyed that he mentioned that 'Star student Hermione Granger has fallen into ranks with the Dark Lord, and no longer serves us at Hogwarts. It is our duty as good witches and wizards, against Voldemort's cause to turn against her, and follow the orders as directed by the ministry. Destroy her on sight.'

Harry had glanced sideways at me when that happened, but I didn't react. I refused to react to him.

Harry didn't notice me when I left the feast. I just had to get away from there. There was too much conversation about me that I couldn't stop. Harry had to play the part, but he kept firm ground that he was still my friend and he wouldn't hurt me.

By the end of the evening I was locked in a classroom by myself, I was fuming. Picking up a vase and throwing it at the wall, over and over again. The fucking vase kept repairing itself.

I knew it was unwise to be in my natural form without Severus or Harry near me, but I couldn't help it. I was too angry.

Who was Dumbledore to judge me? He knew what I was going through! He knew how tempting it would be for one such as myself to turn my back on how I was raised. If you can call it being raised- more like raped.

I began transfiguring things, trying to calm myself down, but to no avail.

'Herms?' There was a knock at the door. Oh man. Harry, not right now. I ladybugged and flew through the keyhole back out in front of my friend. 'Uh. It's time for you to go home now.' He whispered, pretending to be leaning against the wall. 'I'll see you in potions tomorrow, okay?'

I landed on Harry's nose briefly before flying off into the dungeons.

* * *

**Severus' Point Of View**

'I can understand why you're angry, Hermione, just don't take it out on my possessions.' I drawled.

'You understand?' she screeched 'He's ordered for the entirety of Hogwarts to kill me! I'm safe around no one but the Slytherins!'

'You're forgetting Mr Potter.' I intervened, watching her bash her fists into the walls.

'Harry has to be the only one in Gryffindor Tower I can speak to. And he's in a dormitory full of boys!' She continued on, trying to bash her head into a wall.

Before she could successfully concuss herself, I grabbed her by the shoulders and held her to me. I don't generally approve of physical contact with people, but she wouldn't have stopped hurting herself if I tried anything else... or that's what I tell myself.

'I trusted Dumbledore. For six years, he said home was a good place to be, I had to stay there, it was safe there, even if I did get hurt.' She began to speak, leaning into me as I held her back from any hard objects. 'You'd think when a student approaches you and tells you that they're pregnant to their father after he abused you would be enough to earn them a one-way ticket to jail, wouldn't it?'

I said nothing; it was obviously a rhetorical question. And what exactly is jail?

'Dumbledore just said that "Deep down they love me and they're just confused" I guess that gave me comfort for a year or two.' I was now supporting her weight, she wanted to fall to the floor, but I wouldn't let her.

After a minute or two of just standing there, her leaning against me as I held her, I spoke. 'Hermione. Promise me you won't try to concuss yourself again, if you do, I'll have to wrap my arms around you so I can hold you back again... though I daresay this is a much more agreeable situation than having potions poured all over you by me.

As she nodded against me and reclaimed her balance, I let her go.

'Thank you, Severus.' She whispered, looking up at me, big doe like brown eyes catching mine before walking to her room.

Perhaps it's a good thing she's not a student any more. I just have to worry about her uncle disapproving of any possible relationships Hermione has going.

* * *

**Hermione's Point Of View**

It was first day of classes, and today I was sitting in on Severus' classes. The first year speech was the same as always. The first years looked at me occasionally, but with a well practised glare, they decided I was just like their potions master.

The second years stared at me as if I was an alien. One student tried to chuck a piece of Mandrake Root at me when I jumped onto his desk and slashed him across the face. The student then tried to pick me up and throw me across the classroom when Severus caught me, gave the student a month's worth of detentions with Filch and then ordered him out of the classroom.

I hope that cut gets infected, bloody wanker.

In the end it was a fifth year Slytherin that asked when Severus had gotten a kitten and he responded that it was none of their business, but on the summer holidays. The silly girl was stupid enough to ask my name, and he called me what he always does. 'Raven.'

I was watching their potion making, but to no avail, all I could hear was how adorable I was and how Professor Snape better be grooming me correctly. One of them said I looked like an intelligent cat.

By the time lunch rolled along, I was trotting alongside Severus to the lunch hall. He reprimanded me, saying that I probably wouldn't be allowed in, so I found Harry and followed him.

Let the gossip mongers have that. 'Snape's cat loves Harry Potter!'

I sat on the table next to him, swiping things from the side of his plate. He let me, stroking my head occasionally. Of all the people I didn't want to see, Ronald turns up and sits down opposite Harry, glaring at the pair of us. Being a small kitten, I scampered up Harry's arm and sat on his shoulder, hoping Ronald would leave me alone.

'New cat, Potter?' He asks in a Malfoy-esque manner.

'No, this is Professor Snape's cat. She's just friendlier.' I mewed in agreement and rubbed my face against Harry's.

'No wonder she likes you, she probably can't understand a word you're saying.' He retorted.

I jumped down onto the table and hissed at Ronald, vicious for such a small cat. He backhanded me, not hard, but not gently either. I rolled over and then launched myself at him, scratching as hard as I could.

'GERROF ME! GET THIS EFFING CAT OFF ME!' He roared. It echoed throughout the hall, and everyone stopped to see Ronald Weasley being attacked by a kitten.

Laughing his head off, Harry stood and pulled me off Ron, holding me back from launching myself at him again. 'What's this, Ronald? Even the little kitten doesn't like you. Poor Raven.' He laughed, walking out of the hall with me still in his arms.

* * *

**Severus' Point Of View**

After seeing Mr Weasley being attacked by Hermione, I suppressed how amused I was and went to ask him what he'd done to my kitten.

'Mr Weasley. What exactly did you do to my cat to have her react in such a way?' I drawled with an eyebrow raised.

He stayed silent. 'I'm waiting, Mr. Weasley.'

'I badmouthed Potter and it attacked me.' The blood on his face was hilarious. Hermione must have cast wandless magic when she attacked him, making his blood blue.

'Very well. Under the circumstances I shall only deduct forty points from Gryffindor for attacking my cat, a detail you must have unintentionally forgotten. Good day, Mr Weasley.'

I walked out of the hall to see Mr Potter sitting with the kitten on the staircase.

'I'd like to thank you for rescuing my kitten from Mr Weasley. Raven cast a hex as she attacked Mr Weasley turning his blood blue. Very well done, don't you agree?'

'Come, Raven.' I motioned for her to follow me and then walked to the dungeons.

Once we were there, she turned back into a human, and had a light bruise across her face.

'You do bruise easily, Hermione.' I murmured, pulling out a potion and rubbing it gently into her cheek. I frowned a little and handed her the bottle. 'Perhaps your need is greater than mine.'

'I think I will be staying away from Ronald for a while.' She breathed, touching her face gently where the bruise had been.

'Ginevra Weasley asked me about you today. She made it clear that I knew you were alive and possibly had you in residence with me.'

'Ginny? Oh, but I'll have to go see her!' she said wistfully, staring off into space. 'Hang on, how would she know? Is she on Dumbledore's side?'

'Hermione, she would not have blatantly addressed the issue of you living in my chambers if she was working for Dumbledore. It's not yet time for class, I believe you'll find her waiting around in a courtyard near the east wing.' She nodded, leaping into a black kitten guise and exiting the dungeons.

'Try not to get attacked this time, Raven!' I called after her.

She yowled in agreement and kept going.

* * *

Authors Note: Wow. Just wow... I've never had such a positive reaction to any of my stories anywhere- My Final Fantasy X story on another site didn't get nearly as many reviews as this (Like... 1 or 2 a chapter...) and I get about 4-6 reviews a chapter... It's amazing... Anyway, I got a suggestion to add a little romance, and there is a hint of it in this chapter, I guess, but it's still in the awkward 'oh god, she's meant to be my student' phase. Don't worry, the fact that she's Voldemort's grand-niece is basically the only thing jarring Severus' actions... and the fact that she was raped for th entirety of her existence. Taking a chance to advertise my other story: It's got morbid humor. If you're into that kind of thing, it'll be right up your alley.


	8. Fantastic Perfectly Chivalrous

**Fantastic... Perfectly Chivalrous.  
**

**Hermione's Point Of View.**

It took me very little time to find Ginny. Being a kitten, I have lots of energy and running around is something they do well. When I found her, I found a very interesting site, which I greeted with a cocked head.

Ginny had arms pressed up against the wall beside her head, pinned there by none other than Draco Malfoy, who was kissing her gently. Ginny didn't appear to be fighting him off, so I watched for a few seconds before yowling loudly to catch their attention.

It worked on Ginny's part, but Draco tried to ignore me.

'Get off me, Draco, this is H- uhhh…'

'Don't worry, I know who it is.' He said blackly, looking at me. 'You're Snape's cat, aren't you?'

I hissed at him and attacked Ginny's robes, trying to get her to follow me. When I eventually head butted her into a closet, I turned back into a human, pressing my hand up against the door to keep it closed.

'New look. I like it.' She grinned at me.

'Oh Ginny! I can't believe you're with Malfoy! This is excellent!' I hugged her, my curly mass of hair pressing into her face, almost choking her.

'Okay! Okay! Get off me already!' she coughed, laughing. 'Snape reacted so badly when I mentioned you just after the feast. He yelled at me and threw me out of his office.

I sat down on a crate, pressing my feet firmly into the door so it wouldn't open. 'What class do you have next? I could tag along.'

'I don't believe "Snape's cat" will be welcome in Transfiguration.' Ginny sighed.

'Wanna try me?' I grinned, turning into a lizard. Ginny ogled at me as I turned into a butterfly and settled on her nose. Turning back into a human, I sat back down on the crate, putting my feet up again. 'I'll explain fully later, but it's how I get around undetected. It's very ancient magic and precious few possess it.'

'You are helping Tom, right?' she asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

I looked at her in mock-horror 'Who? That old snake-dude? Certainly not!' I laughed looking down at my wrists where the scars used to be, moving my left sleeve to show her my Mark. 'Of Course I am, Gin. I didn't know you were, though. Always thought since he used you in your first year, you'd be terrified of him.'

'Me? Terrified? Never!' She said. Hearing the bell, she looked sad. 'I guess the only way we can spend time together in public is if you're a cat or something?'

'Nonsense! I can be a very attractive mermaid. C'mon, McGonagall will have your hide. Let's get out of here.' I jumped down, not into a black cat but a very large Siamese one.

Following Ginny through to Transfigurations, I sat on her desk and watched the class. Luna eyed me thoughtfully for a few minutes before continuing to do her work, while Professor McGonagall tried her mightiest to ignore me.

No one thought anything of me being where I was. Cats were popping up all over Hogwarts, and no one seemed to care. Halfway through the class, Dumbledore walked in and sat beside Professor McGonagall. He, unlike the woman, didn't attempt to hide his curiosity in me. He stared at me intently, waiting for me to do something.

I sat rigidly, my spine straight and my tail twitching. Ginny noticed my change in composure and stroked me reassuringly. I mewed at her, but didn't relax.

I couldn't escape the class fast enough when the bell rang. Halfway down a deserted corridor on the first floor, I reformed into a kitten and scampered into the potions classroom, leaping up onto the desk and mewing at the professor urgently.

I disrupted his lecture, but he didn't seem too disgruntled, unusual considering he's anal about having every little thing in perfect order. He simply said he'd feed me later and that I should be patient. My tail flicked impatiently as I sat on the desk listening to his lecture on the properties of moonstones. His voice did wonders to soothe my nerves, but I couldn't relax completely. He knew I wasn't just hungry, and when he set the students to follow the special instructions on how to properly grind moonstone, he picked me up and pulled me into his supply closet, setting me down on a shelf, which I jumped out of and turned around, full human.

'I went into Ginny's Transfigurations class, just because I needed a break from potions all day, and Dumbledore walked straight in during the middle of it! I was so frightened. I went all rigid. I was a Siamese cat at the time, and when the bell rang, I was the first out of the classroom, bolting my way down to the dungeons, morphing somewhere along the way.'

'It seems Dumbledore might be a little less ignorant than we gave him credit for. Hermione, do me a favour and never _ever_ get caught alone with that man. There's no magical way to force you back into your human shape, but he'd do treacherous things to you.'

'I'll do my very best.' I responded, throwing myself onto him, knocking him back into the wall as I hugged him quickly.

* * *

**Severus' Point Of View**

Morphing, she strode out of the supply closet with great air of dignity. I followed her out to see her prowling along the students desks to ensure that safety measurements were being met.

Gods help us. We have another Mrs. Norris on our hands. At least this one is an attractive kitten in her own rights.

She stopped over Mr Potter's work station and mewed in an annoyed fashion. 'Raven?' He asked, wondering what was wrong with me. I batted at his hands until he did what she made him do when I loomed upon Harry.

'Dear, dear, Mr Potter. It seems you can not grind Moonstone without the help of my kitten. Five points from Gryffindor. Raven, on my desk, it does not do to help students who are beyond simply grinding a stone.' She glared at me before jumping from table to table until she reached my desk.

She sat rigidly for the rest of the lesson, her tail flicking from side to side in an annoyed fashion. A Slytherin commented on how like Professor McGonagall she was behaving when she turned her head and hissed at him. She stretched out her claws and scratched the desk reflexively and stretched, still glaring at the student.

I took five points from Slytherin for Crabbe insulting my kitten. She's mine, after all- And anything of mine that someone hurts, generally receives a little Muggle surgery. Surgically opening them, to have their insides removed and placed in orderly piles around them- while they're still alive- by none other than myself.

I ordered Mr Potter to stay behind after class, if only so that Hermione could have some time alone with Mr. Potter before dinner, but also because I wanted some cauldrons cleaned. Excellent how things work out.

'Now Mr Potter, for your blatant reliance on Raven, you will be cleaning cauldrons today. Magic may be used.'

I exited the classroom without beckoning Hermione. As soon as I was gone, Mr. Potter locked the door behind me.

I'm sure she's getting quite tired of being constantly around either myself or Mr Potter, but the crux of the matter is the fact that I'm not willing to lose Hermione to Dumbledore. I know he'd do something foolish if he got Hermione by herself. It's just not worth it.

* * *

**Hermione's Point of View.**

Once Severus had left the rooms, I morphed into a human again and sat on Harry's desk. Whilst he cleaned up the cauldrons, I just watched. I didn't usually keep a wand on me- I'm always an animal, and if not, I could morph into something to protect myself.

He seemed content with the silence we shared until he looked up suddenly.

'You're a Death Eater aren't you.' He asked

'What?' My eyes were wide and I was bloody shocked- How did he guess?!

'I'm not lying when I'm asking if you're a follower of the man that killed my parents.' He retorted, placing his hands on his waist.

'There's a lot more to it than-'

He cut me off, grabbing my arm and ripping up my sleeve.

'I knew it! You have some explaining to do, Granger.' He yelled at me.

'First of all, _muffliato_.' I waved my hand angrily. I could do wandless magic, but it always drained me to no end. 'Now. If you stop sodding being a bollocks sucker, I'll explain.'

'Go ahead.' He raised his eyebrow.

I took a deep breath and began my tale. 'All right. I've been sexually and physically abused all my life. You saw the extent of this in the pensieve in Knockturn Alley. You _know_ what I've been through, you _know_ that Dumbledore has refused to help me, you _know_ that Severus isn't a bad man- and to be honest, Harry, I don't think Tom killed your parents. I've seen memories that proved that Dumbledore himself used a glamour and killed Lily and James Potter. Not only that, Severus was Lily's best friend. Lily knew Severus since she was just eleven.'

'I… see.' Harry let go of me and sighed. 'Look, I've been questioning my loyalties for a while. Dumbledore has tried to get me to back you into a corner. As for Snape…' Harry trailed off, as if he were still contemplating what he wanted to say.

'Severus?' I prompted.

'Yes, Snape. You fancy him.' He explained bluntly.

'I what?' I demanded, angry.

'Don't say that to me. I've seen the way you look at him. I'm not blind, and I _have_ had my eyes open in potions for the past six years. The man isn't too bad to look at. Billowing robes, black hair, silky voice, very, very, nice hands. What can I say? The man is nicely put together.' Harry smirked, leaning against a desk.

'I must say it has quite escaped my noticed.' I frowned, looking at my hands in my lap.

'I've also seen the way he looks at you. Since you've killed your parents, he's held this new respect for you.'

'Why? Because I've got this giant sadistic side that wants to kill everything that hurts me?' I sneered, bringing my legs up on the desk and sitting cross-legged.

'No, because you had the strength to seek revenge. I wish I could say the same for my parents.' He muttered.

'Look, I have to see Tom tomorrow, just… do me a favour… Observe Dumbledore at all hours and let me know what he does.' He nodded, hugging me.

'Come now, Raven Leila Slytherin. We've got a whole afternoon to blow.'

'Raven Leila Slytherin?' I enquired- What on earth has a Gryffindor done to be associated with Slytherin?

'Long story, ask Snape about it later.' He grabbed my hand and tried to drag me out of the classroom.

I lowered the muffling spell and jumped onto his shoulder as a black kitten.

When we exited the room, Severus was stalking the halls and nodded curtly to Harry and looking me meaningfully in the eyes. I yowled and stretched out my claws, accidentally catching Harry.

'Stop that.' He hissed at me.

I growled at him and jumped down, running out into the main entrance. As soon as I was out the door, I skidded around and made a noise at the closed door behind me.

Pouncing at students as I made my way through the Entrance Hall, I reflected the regular teenage invincibility. No one can touch me. No one! I'm Snape's little kitten and it'd really suck to be whoever was found laying a finger on me.

'Hey look what we have here.'

Damn that teenage invincibility. There infront of me was Ronald Weasley with Lavender Brown.

'This cat causes me problems.' He muttered to lavender, squeezing her breast. If I were a human I would have thrown up with the blatant display of affectionate petting. I tried to scamper out from between the redhead's legs, but he caught me by the tail, waving me around in the air.

Jesus, Mary and Joseph! Let me go, let me go! I don't know if you've ever seen anyone except Bugs Bunny being swished around by his tail, but it hurts!

Yowling loudly, as to attract attention, I realised I was screwed.

--Situation analysis.

I have:

No wand  
Can't transform infront of the entire student body  
No inside allies around to help me  
Dumbledore coming through the entrance hall.--

Fucking wonderful. I don't visibly change to everyone else (I'm being flung around in the air. My main concern would be decapitating the redhead.) Lavender squeals in delight and rushes to hug the Headmaster (Okay… what?!) and I slash at Weasley's neck violently, catching him a few times.

I land heavily on the ground, barely conscious enough to notice Harry picking me up and taking in the scene in front of him.

* * *

**Harry's Point Of View**

Honestly, if that's the way Ronald Weasley treats all his pets (and what I've seen so far isn't in his favour. Scabbers and Pigwidgeon? Those poor creatures…) then he'd make a god awful father.

I notice that Lavender Brown is engaging in a very interesting conversation with the Headmaster, so I enervate Hermione and tuck her into my robes. I smirk as I notice a little winged horse fly out of my pocket and hover determinedly near Dumbledore's long crooked nose. She bashed into it and flew back to me, into my pocket.

I smiled, returning to the dungeons to inform Professor Snape of the latest happenings.

The low down? Dumbledore is sleeping with his students (at least one.), he's manipulating an entire third of the magical world and leaves veritaserum in all his lemon drops.

Charming old man, isn't he?

I make it down to Professor Snape's chambers, knocking lightly.

'Enter.'

'Sir, Hermione…' I freeze when I see Professor Sprout standing there with a basket full of herbs and spices for the professor.

'I am well aware that Miss Granger has turned to the Dark Lord, I am to receive a message from her tomorrow for Professor Dumbledore.' Nice save, Sev.

'Uh, also, your cat, Raven. Ronald Weasley attacked her in the hall, she'll probably be very aggressive for the next few days.'

'Your kitten is a female?' Professor Sprout enquired, a little shocked.

'Yes, well if I can't have a female companion in the form of a wife, it may as well be in the form of a pet.' Professor Snape took a step towards me, holding his hands out. 'Raven, please?'

I hand him the kitten, explaining that Ronald had knocked her unconscious, and I'd brought her around. He sighed exasperatedly.

'Mr Potter, if you could remain here with Raven while I have a few words with Mr Weasley, that would be greatly appreciated. Professor Sprout, thank you for the supplies.'

With that, I was left alone with Hermione. As soon as we were alone, Hermione morphed back into her normal form, groaning quietly.

'I believe Snape is going to scare Ronald Weasley shitless in between deducting every single one of our house points and detention for the rest of his life.'

'Fantastic.' She groans. 'Perfectly chivalrous.'

'I thought so. He seemed to be suppressing a lot of anger when he left.'

'Can you go get me a pepper-up potion? Jeez, make yourself useful.' And she's back. Miss Hermione has joined reality once more.

I walk around the room, noticing many different poisons but no pepper-up potions.

'I can't find any.'

'Pride of Hogwarts, you are.' She gets up, nursing her lower back and cursing the entire Weasley family lineage.

She pulls out a random book, causing the shelves to slide out of the way. Walking into the alcove, she pulls out a pepper-up potion and downs it.

'That's more like it.' She walks to the door, preparing to open it.

Suddenly remembering if she walks out looking like she does she'd be killed on sight, I clear my throat. 'Madam Granger, are you sure you wish to exit the room in your state?'

A smile dances on her lips. 'Can you take me to Gryffindor Tower?'

'If you meet me at my window, yes.' She morphs into a vicious looking white Bengal Tiger and pads her way into the Entrance Hall. Cue screams.

As soon as I'd opened the door for her and let her through, many people started screaming. I smirked, walking into the entrance hall after Hermione and kneeling down beside her, putting one arm around her neck and a hand on her paw.

'Listen here, show off. Just because you're a real-life Animorph doesn't mean that you should go around scaring people, okay? Take care and _do not_ let anyone see you morph, okay?'

* * *

**Hermione's point Of View**

When I finally got to Gryffindor tower, Harry had left his window open for me. I landed on his bed, and upon seeing Dean and Seamus, I nodded in their direction.

'Did I see that eagle just nod at us?' Seamus asked, looking at me curiously.

'Don't be stupid. Birds aren't intelligent enough to nod at people.'

They argued like a married couple until deciding that they'd settle it on the Quidditch pitch.

When Harry arrived and closed the curtains around his bed, I turned back into myself.

'_Muffliato_.' I muttered, laying down beside Harry.

'You look tired.' He muttered, stroking my hair in that brotherly way he always had since I was 12 and bawling my eyes out over Ron and Malfoy insulting me within five minutes of each other.

'I feel tired. Oh yeah, you need to let me mess up your potion tomorrow. Severus has to take you to Tom.' Noticing his look of shock, I quickly continued. 'Don't worry, he has a terrible reputation, but a charming disposition.'

'It's Dumbledore, actually. I think he's shagging his students and not only that, I'm certain he's putting the pressure on me to slander you. He told me "It's okay to openly slander someone if you know they deserve it." What a load of bollocks! He _knows_ you don't deserve it.'

I sighed. Harry reminded me of my Aunt Maybelle right now.

'Look, Harry… Tom said he'd explain everything to us tomorrow night. He's got a lot of explaining to do to me, too.'

'I can imagine, Raven.'

'I still don't get why people call me that…' I trailed off, yawning.

* * *

**Harry's Point Of View**

I'm not sure what time it was when we woke up, but the scene looked entirely trashy for something so innocent. Hermione and I fell asleep facing each other, our hands barely touching. It was sweet to wake up to that, but I know Snape would be going psycho… because it's 2:00 am and his little kitten isn't home yet.

I gently woke her up, shaking her. She mumbled something, and I erected the muffling charm so I could wake her up with a bit more noise.

Once I had her full attention, I alerted her of the time and the fact that she was meant to be back in the dungeons. Her eyes snapped open and she morphed hummingbird and beat herself uselessly at the curtains.

Flinging the curtains open, she raced for the window. Bashing into it, she failed to notice it was closed.

'Oh for heavens sake, Raven. I'll take you down there myself.' I held out my finger for her to land on, but instead, she landed on my invisibility cloak and pecked it. 'Are you crazy? That thing is too small for the both of us.'

Morphing back into human and holding a finger up to her lips, she disillusioned herself and threw the cloak over me.

Leaving the dormitory, we padded our way along the Common Room, only stopping as I bumped straight into Hermione. She hissed at me, almost snake-like and progressed to the portrait hole. It swung open by itself and we were greeted to a very… very disturbing sight.

Professor Dumbledore and Ronald Weasley tangled in a passionate embrace that looked a lot like vertical tongue wrestling.

It looked worse than Dudley on a good day. It looked worse than Aunt Petunia trying to paint her nails, it looked worse than Uncle Vernon… well ever, and as I heard a tiger growl, I instinctively reached out to stop Hermione mauling either of the ugly people. Pulling her by the neck through the portrait hole, she reverted back to her natural form, still disillusioned and grabbed my hand mildly.

'How's that for surprising?' she asked, swinging our arms gently as we walked.

This is the way it was always meant to be with Hermione. Gentle, carefree and innocent. Like siblings that would do anything for each other, and loved each other- No. We don't do incest.

'It's nauseating.' We rounded a corner and headed down a flight of stairs, choosing to take the long way to the dungeons. 'Oh hey, it's Snape.'

'He's calling for Raven.' She muttered. Pulling out her wand, she made herself visible and braced herself for the worst. 'Severus.'

'Hermione, thank Merlin you're safe! Where have you been?' He grabbed her by the forearms and shook her gently, but enough to make her realise he'd been worried.

'I fell asleep with Harry.' She said as if it explained everything.

'You did _what_ with Mr Potter?' he demanded, his grip visibly tightening on Hermione's arms.

Pulling off my invisibility cloak, I initiated conversation. 'I do believe we should have a chat before you need to find a way to repair Hermione's biceps from muscle damage.'

'Fine. In there.' Pointing at a random Inter-house Common Room, we were all ushered in by the big bat-like man.

'Severus, it's not what you thi-'

'I think I know what it is and isn't, Miss Granger.' She flinched at the use of her last name, but he continued mercilessly. 'You've been having a good root with Potter while I was worried about you. No note, no trace of where to find you. Never mind the fact that the entire magical world is after your blood, perhaps it didn't occur to you that Potter may not be able to be trusted.'

'Don't speak to her like that.' I said boldly. 'Hermione is like my sister. We were becoming reacquainted after her disappearance a few months back. Not. Shagging.' I added harshly.

'Then, pray tell, why did she not leave a note, Potter?' God, the man is thick for someone so intelligent.

'Professor Snape. Hermione had just been attacked by Mr Weasley. I imagine she had more important things on her mind than something so trivial as to remember that you would tear apart the castle looking for her.'

'I'm sorry, Severus.' Hermione hung her head, I noticed a tear drop from her eyes.

Both of us have the same technique with a crying Hermione, I see. Snape started to stroke Hermione's hair and whisper reassurances to her. Although, I'm almost certain it's only because I didn't shag Hermione, and she's crying. Charming disposition, you have there, Master Snape.

'I have to alert you, Professor. It's getting late and Hermione has to remember to cock up my potion tomorrow.'

'Ah, yes.' He looked up from Hermione's mass of curly hair and seemingly thought for a moment. 'Tomorrow is a lesson that isn't for marks.' He concluded.

'How kind of you.' I mumbled sarcastically, tiredly dragging myself back up to Gryffindor Tower after kissing Hermione on the forehead and telling her not to be such a sodding baby and that it was all Snape's fault.

The only reaction I got from said Snape was a glare. It helped, though. Hermione laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes, hugging me back.

'Night, sweet pea.'


End file.
